


The Anguished Truth

by amgicalhat



Series: Original Works/Poetry [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Freeform, History, Holocaust, Poetry, Starvation, inspired by history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: In memory of those forgotten, for those who remember, and for those who lived.





	The Anguished Truth

Telling a story sad but true not many people believe it happened.

 

The past horrors were hidden from our eyes. 

 

The drawings and writings on the walls have come to tell the story at last. 

 

A dark storm appears, as the sun begins to weep for this story is no fairy-tale.

 

This story will be haunting and sad. When the children laugh was silent and everyone was scared of the dark.

 

The innocent drop and began to look like worn, haggard, starved skeleton people.

 

People wept for the freedom, their blood dripping on the wired fences.

 

Hands and feet were purple, and blood splatters as they walked for days and days, never stopping. 

 

They worked the days away that blurred into years.

 

The yells and screams were beginning to be heard.

 

So the guards locked them away and threw away the keys. 

 

As the years past their hopes began to fade, until a little skeleton hand stole a pen and started to draw. 

 

The horrors were suppressed on the walls.

 

As the memories of this began to fade the truth turned to grey. 

 

Oh but you see this was not a fairytale life everyone thought to be.

  
  


People wept the dead, and when they burnt. 

 

As a hundred years has passed when the story was so real to them.

 

But to me and to you it's just a fable we read and see the truth lies between the truths


End file.
